


take a break

by HalfMothHalfManAllFriend



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Fluff, I just want them to be happy, M/M, literally just fluff nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMothHalfManAllFriend/pseuds/HalfMothHalfManAllFriend
Summary: Mark and Gordo have a moment to themselves.





	take a break

“Hey.”

Gordo was frowning deeply at the computer in front of him, unable to understand what the fuck was going on on the screen. He sighed and gave up, running a hand over his tired face before looking up at the doorway.

Mark was leaning against the doorframe, dark blue sweater clinging to his arms and torso in all the right places. He was smiling softly, icy blue eyes gazing into Gordo’s. Gordo could feel a pulse of gordo mate love love through their bond and his frown eased.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he finally said, voice gruff.

Mark laughed in response, walking over to stand behind his mate, hands resting on his shoulders. “How’s work going?”

“Every time I think I’ve got this shit figured out, Robbie updates it and I have to work it out all over again,” Gordo replied, punctuated with a sigh. “That kid is going to be the death of me, I swear.”

“Come on,” Mark said, pulling Gordo’s chair back. “I think it’s time for you to take a break from work.”

Gordo couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face then and found himself grateful that he was still facing away from Mark. “Oh, really?”

As Gordo stood, Mark’s hands fell to his hips, turning him around and pulling him closer. Mark leaned forward, capturing Gordo’s lips in a gentle kiss, the other man returning the kiss immediately.

The two men stood there in Gordo’s office kissing, and Gordo was surprised to realise that he was happy. He could hear the boys outside joking and laughing while they worked, part of his pack together and happy like none of the shit they’d gone through had happened. Things were good and, for once, Gordo was choosing to savour it instead of treating it like something temporary.

“I’m starting to think you came here for more selfish reasons and not just because you think I work too hard and need a break,” Gordo muttered as Mark began leaving kisses along his jaw.

He felt Mark smile, face tucked into the side of his neck before he left one last lingering kiss and raised his head to look Gordo in the eye. “Maybe,” was all he said. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

Mark held Gordo, one arm around his waist, and Gordo let him as they walked out together.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fanfic I've written in a long time, hope y'all enjoyed!  
> hopefully I'll write more fics for this series in the future, god knows this fandom needs more  
> sorry its so short, ive just gotten over a long period of writer's block, my next one should be longer


End file.
